


I'm the last man for the job

by malurette



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Spoilers, not sure how to tag this one for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: drabble collection featuring Richard Aldana; more to come later;1st vignette: Let's pretend Siri's his niece.2nd: The worst of it...3rd: In Gobniu's clutches.4th: Kriss likes it rough.
Relationships: Richard Aldana/Kriss Bennett, Richard Aldana/Tomie Katana
Collections: malu tries to write in english





	1. Siri - Let's say you're my niece

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tu vas être populaire dans le quartier vu ta grande gueule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085976) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> ESL author with no beta-reader – if you spot any mistakes please do correct me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're a bad inf influence on her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Let's say you're my niece  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Characters:** Siri McKenzie, Richard Aldana, Howard McKenzie  
>  **Rating:** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** Vivès, Balak, Périn etc
> 
>  **Prompt:** #19.06, "influence" for fffc">  
>  **Continuity/Possible spoilers:** episode 9  
>  **Word count:** 300

Siri was a sweet girl, doted on by a protective father in her younger years, then entrusted into the care of a posh boarding school. There she made fast friends with her dorm mates; there were strict rules but she got a good high education and the attendants were as caring as they could. As long as she felt safe, protected by her dad and lots of secrets, everything was well.  
Safe on the knowledge that her dad and a lot of barriers protected her, she was an ordinary little girl. Until her dad wasn’t around anymore and the school’s safety went up in flames... 

After things went south, one Richard Aldana stepped in. Rude, brash, but caring all the same. Siri was too young, too trusting to question the why and just how much was loyalty to Dave and nothing more.  
At the boxing club everyone took a liking to her and she liked everyone. Chubby especially welcomed her; Chubby liked everyone too. It could have been better for everyone if she took him as a role model, but she lashed on Aldana as he was the first one to help her in her time of need, even though he tried to step down soon after, before caving in again and definitively.  
Tall, dark, handsome and with her dad’s favour, she found him appealing and wanted him to like her as much as she liked him.  
So she started imitating his behaviour, his speech pattern, she absorbed his vocabulary.  
What a waste, according to her uncle who frowned upon Aldana’s uncouthness.  
Well, if he didn’t like it, he should have stepped in the moment he learned about Dave’s death and acted like family; it’s too late now. Siri’s imprinted on her new replacement dad and won’t change her mind.


	2. Siri - The worst part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to believe he could do it, until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** The Worst Part  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Characters:** Richard Aldana, Siri McKenzie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer:** Vivès, Balak, Périn etc
> 
> **Prompt:** #19.04, "losing you" for fffc"  
>  **Continuity/Possible spoilers:** all of the series  
>  **Word count:** 150

Richard always thought, always wanted to believe that little girls were immortal. There were times he thought he would lose whatever fight he was fighting, but that was just him, and that another way to save Siri after he failed would appear.   
Months and months of fighting monsters and boxers and life in general can’t be all for nothing; can it? Siri, sweet little girl, was innocent, yet oh so brave; there had to be a way to save her.   
Did he really need to learn this lesson, that sometimes there is no way, or there is but people are assholes and don’t want to help, that oh so often people are assholes and that nobody cares about lost little girls?  
Maybe. He knew in a general way that the world was fucked up. But until then, he just didn’t want to listen, to ackwoledge it so personally and so painfully.


	3. Gobniu - What a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did it end up like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Oh what a mess  
>  **Author:** ylg/"malurette">  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan (cartoon)  
>  **Characters:** Richard Aldana, Gobniu  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer:** Vivès, Balak, Périn etc
> 
>  **Prompt:** #19.22, "entangled" for fffc"  
>  **Spoilers:**  
>  episodes 7-8  
>  **Word count:** 170

So many naked bodies entangled together, entirely filling the foreesable space with quivering flesh. Mostly women, but not only.  
It could have been a dream, it's rather a nightmare. Not knowing where his limbs are, which are his own, what he really feels, what if something went missing? you'll never know...  
He thought that Kaiser Stark's interest in him was flattering, at the time, and only now does he wonder: did he really? wasn't it just hypnosis so he wouldn't freak out and rightly run away?  
Shit. He can't say.  
He didn't agree with that shit! to get violated, maybe raped on the spot, and made to feel like he _asked_ for it? Give him stabbing everyday over that, please.  
He needs to get out of there, quick, if only he can free himself from this mess...


	4. Kriss - Rough it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your coach levels up a notch--or ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** That's rough buddy  
>  **Author:** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Fandom:** LastMan, cartoon  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Richard, Kriss  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer:** Vivès, Balak, Périn etc; title is borrowed from AtLA
> 
> **Prompt:** #19.1?, "harsh" for fffc"  
>  **Author's note:** 2nd person narrative  
>  **Word count:** 222

Oh and you thought that Dave was being hard on you, always pestering you to get the best of yourself? (you now realize that this best was only a little bit better than the mediocrity you were content to wallow in), to live up to your potential (you were so, so far from it then), to get a paying job and thus some fucking adult independence;  
You’d swear he was your dad or something! A very well meaning, really not so intrusive dad.   
Kriss now? As a coach Kriss is something else altogether. In comparison Dave was going very easy on you. Oh how much he endured your lazy ass...   
Kriss is rude, harsh in both words and acts; she drives you hard, she grinds you into the ground;  
...oh quite literally too; in the mattress and against the wall. She likes it rough; this one time she forgot to untie you.   
And that best, she’ll get it out of you whether you want it or not. The worst thing is, yes you want it.   
When it was just your stupid little life nothing mattered much. But now if you’re not the best, if you don’t win that awful tournament, Siri dies--simple as that, simple and cruel.   
Life’s unfair, the world’s awful, the FFFC’s crazy, and you signed up for this.


End file.
